Joonmyeon Is Mine!
by Wu HunHun
Summary: seorang Kim Joonmyeon diperebutkan oleh dua teman SMA nya. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? LAYHO KRISHO
1. PROLOG

annyeong guys ini ff pertama ku **BAGIAN INI AWALAN NYA SAJA!**

 **ganere: Romance Drama Oneshoot Hurt**

 **YAOI BOYXBOY Typos NC**

 **LAYHO KRISHO CHANBAEK KAID.O**

 **COUPLE** _NEBENG **KRISTAO KAIHUN**_

 **(Rumah sakit)**

Di sebuah rumah sakit di kota seoul Korea selatan terlihat namja manis bernama 'Kim Joonmyeon' seorang pasien yang baru kluar ini berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tersebuat dengan ringan.

 **Joonmyeon Is Mine**

Di sisi lain seorang namja tampan penuh wibawa sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang sangat banyak di meja nya. Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar bagi namja itu terdengar "Yak kau mau sampai kapan berkutat dengan,berkas-berkas tak penting itu Zhang Yixing?!" teriak seorang namja mungil di depan wajah sahabat nya,yang merupakan direktur Zhang Crop tersebut.

 **Joonmyeon Is Mine!**

Saat ini seorang Joonmyeon dan seorang namja tiang/? berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. "Kris kau yakin mau mengantar ku pulang? tanya Joonmyeon pada si namja tiang yang bernama Kris itu. "Tentu saja Suho ya!" ujar Kris

"Terserah kau sajalah..!" pasrah Joonmyeon yang akrab di panggil Suho ini

 ** _OK SEKIAN GUYS _**

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS COMMING!_**

 ** _DAN TENTU __SAJA LEBIH PANJANG!_**


	2. pengumuman

Annyeong guys!

author udh baca semua komen kalian _

author tau klian nunggu FF aku yang **Joonmyeon Is Mine!**

aku minta maaf, sesuai yang tertulis di profil aku **SLOW UPDATE!**

jadi...author sudah bikin chap 1 nya tapi, belum di publish karena mengalami banyak perubahan.

mohon maaf sekali lagi, tapi yang pasti aku akan lanjutin kok ff ku!

 _THX UNTUK DUKUNGAN NYA __


	3. Hello again

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Suho P. O. V**

Hari yang Indah untuk seorang Kim Joonmyeon biasa nya gue sering dipanggil Suho,hari ini kelas free. Ditambah lagi, gue lagi bawa laptop nya, jadi gue bisa nonton drakor * _itu Junnie atau aku? -_-_ "Ho, lo mau ikut kita gak ke taman?" tanya teman ku Luhan

"Gak ah lagi seru nih!" tolak gue

"Yakin nih Ho? gak mau cuci mata gitu liat namja ganteng?" ujar salah satu teman ku Baekhyun

"Masih gantengan gue" kata gue masih fokus sama film yg gue tonton

"Pede amat,lo tuh cantik Ho bkn ganteng!" kata Luhan

"Bacot lo" kesal gue

"Udahlah, siapa tau kita bisa liat Chanyeol disono" ujar Baekhyun

"Chanyeoll? dia untuk mu Baek" kata gue

"wah bener nih? Yeolie ganteng lho!" Baekhyun gk percaya

"Iya Baek, tembak sono"

"Gak segampang itu juga kali" ujarnya

"Gue di anggap apa disini?" kesal Luhan

"Hantu" ledek ku

"angin" sahut Baekhyun

"udh lah yuk!" ajak ku

"yuk, dari tadi kek!" kesal Luhan

 **Author P. O. V**

Saat sampai di Taman banyak mahasiswa yang mengobrol dan makan siang, tempat yang Bagus untk istirahat memang.

"Weh, itu Xiumin kan???" ujar Luhan

"Iya itu dia, kenapa Lu?" heran Suho

"Gue...cukup tertarik sm dia!"

"Deketin sono" ujar Suho

"Sip bro" Luhan pun pergi ke tempat Xiumin

 **Other Place**

Saat ini 2 orang namja tiang berjalan dengan santai, tidak memperdulikan teriakan yeoja-yeoja di sepanjang koridor. "Sehunnie, kau tidak ke taman buat makan kyk biasa?" tanya slh satu namja tiang, kepada namja di sebelah nya.

"Hm? gak ah Chan males" jawab namja yang di ketahui nama nya Sehun

"Kenapa? nanti kamu sakit lho" peringat Chanyeol

"Gapapa yang penting ada kamu" manja Sehun

"Owh, Hunnie ku manja yah" goda Chanyeol

"Hoi gak usah pacaran di kampus kali!" teriak seorang namja

"Terserah gue dong, Lay" Chanyeol tak mau kalah dengan Lay

"Sabar ya hyung, cepet cari _uke_ sono jgn _jomblo_ mulu. Betah amat lo di dunia _jomblo_ " ledek Sehun * _Hun kasian tuh si yiching_

"Au ah, mentang2 udh laku lo" kesal Lay

"Dah2 ketaman dulu ya" ujar Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lay di belakang

Lay pun menyusul ke taman

 **Suho side**

Sekarang, Suho dkknya sedang memakan makan siang mereka. Tanpa disadari oleh Suho, seorang namja blasteran China-Kanada sedang memperhatikan diri nya dari jauh. "Kris lo lagi liatin apa?" tanya seorang namja bermata panda "Gue gak liatin apa2 kok" bohong namja yg di panggil Kris itu _kenapa sih dengan nya?_ batin namja bermata panda "Tao, jja, kita masuk ke taman!" ajak Kris pada namja bermata panda-Tao.

Teriak-teriakan histeris dari para yeoja di taman, saat melihat Kris masuk ke area taman "Lihat itu Kris sunbae tampan bangett" puji seorang yeoja "Ih iya aduh gue pengen bgt tau pacaran sama Kris sunbae!" timpal yeoja yang lain. Kris? dia tidak peduli, dia hanya memberi senyum kecil kepada yeoja-yeoja itu hingga membuat mereka semakin histeris.

"Eh eh itu Kris Wu kan!" terka Baekhyun "iya itu dia, tampan juga sih" jawab Luhan "Biasa aja kli" ujar Suho yah dulu saat SMA Kris adalah teman nya, dan sekarang mereka satu kampus. Dia juga sekampus dengan sahabat nya di SMA yaitu Lay, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

 **KRING KRING**

Lonceng berbunyi, menandakan jam istirahat selesai para mahasiswa berlarian ke kelas msng2,bgitu pun Suho dkk tanpa sengaja Suho menabrak seorang namja yaitu Kris.

"Mi-mian,Kris?"

"Su-suho?"

"Mian,Kris-ssi aku hrs segera kembali ke kelas" Suho dkk pun meninggalkan Kris

 _"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Kim Joonmyeon"_

ucap seorang namja sambil mengeluarkan seringai nya

 **Hi guys, udah lama ya nunggu nya**

 **maaf ya klo lama ini pendek mianhe jeongmal mianhe guys, author sibuk nih gr2 bentar lagi kelulusan.**

 **Nanti akan aku tulis lebih panjang, sebenar nya aku blm mutusin akhir nya Suho bakal milih siapa**

 **JADI VOTE NAMA COUPLE NYA YA!**

 **KRISHO**

 **OR**

 **LAYHO**


	4. Cemburu

**Author P. O. V**

"Suho hyung" ujar seorang namja tan

"Wae Jonginnie?" tanya Suho kepada namja tan-Jongin

"Hyung, gue liat lo bareng sm siapa tadi?"

"Yang mana??" tanya Suho

"Teman lo yang manis dengan surai hitam" jelas Jongin

"Hm..td gw sm Luhan dan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Baekhyun manis...surai Luhan coklat. Klo Baekhyun hitam. Tu-tunggu maksud lo Baekhyun???"

"Iya"

"Kenapa, lo suka sm dia??" tanya Suho

"Iya"

"lo mau gue bantu PDKT???" tanya Suho

"Boleh, gimana cara nya hyung?" setuju Jongin

"Serahkan saja pada gue!"

 **Kris Place**

 **Kris P. O. V**

"Kris, lo kenal namja yang nabrak lo tadi?" tanya Tao ke gue

"Namja yang nabrak gue? Kenal emang knp?" tanya gue, kenapa si Tao nanya?

"Hm..gak gw td denger lo sm dia sebut nama msng2,kok lo bisa knl? perasaan gue ini pertama kli ny gue liat dia" ujr Tao

"Oh, dia temen gue waktu SMA"jls gue

"Oh gitu" ujar Tao

 **Kris P. O. V END**

 **Author P. O. V**

 **Lay Side**

"Bosen" keluh Lay

"Huh bosen2 mulu, lo kerja yg bener dong" kesal seorang namja yg merupakan sekertaris

"Ih gpp suka2 gw dong,Jinyoung" kesal Lay _*Kalian pasti tau Bae Jinyoung kan?_ "Iya deh suka2 lo" kzl Jinyoung

"Weh, jadwal gue bsk padat gk?"

"Hm...tunggu sebentar"

"Gimana?"

"sangat longgar sih, tapi bsk ada meeting sm CEO Kim Crop" ujar Jinyoung smbl melihat Lay

"Kim Crop?? pkl brp?"

"12.35 AM" jwb Jinyoung

"Baiklah kalau begitu ada lg? kan kata lo longgar, berarti gk cuma itu kan?"

"Oh ya, bsk mlm CEO Min mengajak anda untuk makan malam di rumah nya,pukul 19.00" ujar Jinyoung

"Hm...baiklah"

 **Skip**

"Itu jdwl lo bro"

"Baiklah klo gitu"

 **Other Place** **Suho P. O. V**

"Huh sebel gw banyak banget tugas,gw pengen banget gebukin si dosen gara2 ngasih kebanyakan pr!" kesal gw

"Aigo, putra eomma jangan gitu dong, kan kamu sudah besar jangan mengeluh terus dong" ujar eomma gw

"Ne~" ujar gue males

Saat nyokap gue-Kim Kimbum keluar dari kamar gue. Gue kerjain pr gue lagi ampe jam...

00.35

Gue langsung cus tidur

Yeah, babe. My queen

nal jibaehaneun neo

Stand up! oechyeodo

gyeolgugen dabeun No

buseojin nae mamui

jogagi banjjakbanjjak hae

ppajyeodeureotgo

chulgu ttawin eopseotgo

gyeolgugen je jari

tto gireul irheoga nan

~EXO EXODUS

Uh gue bangun dari mimpi Indah gue, mimpiin Lay EXO (bukan yixing) sama Wufan EXO walo pun Kris sm Yixing muka nya mirip banget sm Lay sm Wufan ke 2 bias ku tapi...mereka (Kris Lay) bukan lah mereka...karena...suara mereka sangat berbeda dari suara Wufan sm Lay

Walo pun, gue gk pernah kenalan ato pun ngeliat mereka tapi gue temenan sama artis lain yaitu **Park Jimin BTS, yang merupakan adek nya** **Chanyeol**. Kami sangat dekat, kami sering ke kantin bersama _dulu_ sebelum dia pindah sekolah. Karena musuhan sama kakak nya gak sampe 1 Minggu Jimin minta balik ke sklh lama nya, karna memang mslh Chanyeol dan Jimin hanyalah **Chanyeol gak kasih pinjem Jimin pensil, karna kopersi tutup karna anak kls 6 ujian dan teman2 terdekat Jimin cuma punya 1 pensil, karna gak di kasih dia akhir nya minta sm adek gue Kim Seokjin. Yang se kls sm Chanyeol 8** **D**. Karna kebulatan SMP doang yg msk (Apa seharusnya ya?)

"Ugh kenapa inget2 Jimin? gue jadi kangen sama temen gue yang satu itu!!!" kesal gue

akhir nya gue pergi mandi dan gue berangkat kuliah

 **SM UNIVERSITY**

 **Author P. O. V**

"SUHO!!" teriak Luhan

"Hai Lu!" sapa Suho

"Suho, besok kita mau pergi ke bioskop mau ikut???" ajak Baekhyun

"Boleh nonton apa??"

"XxX Return Of Xander Cage"

"HOLLYWOOD?? gak ah mendingan DRAKOR"

"Yakin gak mau di film itu ada Wufan lho" -Luhan

"Gak!...eh tu-tunggu WUFAN???"

"Iya Ho" jawab Luhan

"Oke deh" setuju Suho

 _saat di jalan menuju kelas Suho dkk berpapasan dengan Lay, Tao dan Kris_

"Hai Myeon!" sapa Lay

"Hai Lay, Kris dan...mm..."

"Ah Suho ini Tao adik kls kita waktu SMA" jelas Kris

"Zitao imnida" ujar Tao

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida panggil aku Suho saja"

"Mau ke kelas Myeon?" tanya Lay

"Iya Lay"-Suho

"Suho hyung!!!" teriak Jongin

"Ah Jonginnie waeyo?"

 **(Cerita nya si Jongin itu sepupu Suho)**

Jongin langsung meluk Suho dari belakang,ngeliat itu Kristao LuBaek dan Lay langsung kaget 1 Suho manggil Jongin _Jonginnie_ 2 Suho gak masalah Jongin **meluk dia dari belakang** malah sekarang, mereka melihat warna merah menjalar di pipi Suho. 3 sekarang Jongin bahkan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Suho, membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Suho.

"Hei siapa kau yang meluk-meluk Suho sembarangan?" Lay tak terima

"Memang nya kenapa? suka-suka aku dong!" Jongin tak mau kalah

"Jonginnie sudahlah" Suho menepuk pundak Jongin setelah melepas pelukan mereka

"Baiklah Myeonnie hyung, jangan lupa janji kita ya chagi" ujar Jongin dengan seringai kemudian berlari menjauh dari Suho

"YAK KIM JONGIN PABBO!!"

Kris dan Lay menatap aneh pada Jongin

perlu kalian ketahui bahwa _Kris Lay_ menyukai bahkan _mencintai_ **Suho**

 **TBC**

 **HEI GUYS BACK AGAIN NIH SEGINI DULU YA!**

 **AKU BIKIN CERITA LAIN NIH GUYS**

 **TAPI FF INI AKU AKAN TETAP LANJUT KOK**

 **KALIAN BACA MY NEW STORY YA**

 _Layho PERJODOHAN_

 **BUT**

 _Rated :_ **M!**

kalian baca ya, gpp yg gakgak suka bagian _first night_ nya bisa di skip kok

Oh ya **PAIR** nya ada yang di ubah:

 **CHANBAEK = CHANHUN**

 **KAIDO = KAIBAEKKAIBAEK**

Aku bikin ff _LAYHO_ dan _KRISHO_ untuk membandingkan saja, _KRISHO_ ff nya akan segera datang_wait ya guys maka nya follow aku ya *gak maksa

ok THX GUYS


	5. Good One Kai

**SM UNIVERCITY**

 **12.00**

Saat ini Suho dan Luhan serta Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hai Suho hyung!" sapa Sehun pada Suho

"Hai Hunhun, lo membawa pacar lo eoh?" tanya Suho

"Nde" jawab Sehun

"Hai guys!" Sapa Jongin dengan sebuah kotak makan siang

 **FLASHBACK**

"suho hyung, jadi nya gimana nih?" tanya Jongin pada Suho.

Mereka memutuskan untuk, berdiskusi cara **PDKT** antara Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Hm...pertama kenapa kita gak minta bantuan Jin, bagaimana?"

"Untuk?"

"Liat saja nanti"

"Maksud lo?" tanya Jongin keheranan dengan sepupu nya ini

"Jadi gini, lo bakal harus nyari cara kan buat deketin Baekhyun. Cara nya itu Baekhyun adalah maniak strawberry dan gimana klo nanti gue minta Jin cari strawberry di taman?" tanya Suho,meminta pendapat sepupu nya ini. Dari usulan nya... namun... ternyata diluar dugaan...

"Terus Jin yang ngasih gitu? ini aku yang **PDKT** ato Jin sih??" Kesel Jongin

 _HADUH! gak ngerti dia! k_ _udu sabar punya sodara kayak gini..._ _batin Suho_

"Gak gitu juga lah Jong, maksud gue itu...setelah Jin ngambil strawberry di ta-" Penjelasan Suho terpotong suara Jongin.

"Oh jadi abis di ambil Jin dari taman. Dia bakal ngasih Strawberry nya ke Baek-" Sekarang penjelasan Jongin terhenti oleh teriakan Suho

"KIM JONGIN!!!" Murka Suho

"Ba-baiklah..gue bakal dengerin lo" pasrah Jongin yang ketakutan dengan teriakan maut sepupu, nya itu.

"Stlah Jin ngambil strawberry nya, Jin bakal ngasih ke lo! dan lo bakal ngasih ke Baekhyun!" ujar Suho

"Klo dia nanya, ini buat apa?"

"Ya lo tinggal bilang, surprise aja iseng iseng hari ini mama aku bawain stawbery terus aku gak makan karna gue gak lagi mood makan buah." Jawab Suho mantab

"Klo dia nanya kenapa lo ngasih ke gua?"

"Hm...bilang aja...gue pernah denger lo suka sama strawbery maka nya gue kasih ke lo" jawab Suho.

"Wokeh!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Jongin POV**

"Eh Jong, tumben makan sambil berdiri" kata Suho hyung

"Terus jalan-jalan lagi" Tambah Chanyeol

"Hehe gue...mo ngasih ini ke Baekhyun" kta gue

"Lah kok gue?" tanya Baekhyun gak ngerti

"Jadi gini... iseng iseng aja hari ini mama aku bawain stawbery terus gue gak makan karna gue gak lagi mood makan buah." jawab gue

sambil memberikan kotak makan nya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampa basa basi menerima kotak itu

"Dah ya gue pergi dulu!" kata gue setelah itu berlalu

 **SKIP**

 **KANTIN**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Jadi di makan dong jangan diliatin aja" kata Luhan

"Eh i-iya" jawab Baekhyun

Saat membuka kotak makan itu, Baekhyun melihat _Surat_ dan dia membuka nya

"Apa isi nya?" tanya Luhan kepo.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil dan membaca nya sedikit keras, tapi hanya mereka yang satu meja yang bisa dengar

 _To : Baekhyun_

 _From : Kim Jongin_

 _Hai,Baekhyun! pernah dengar kata love at first sight?_

 _Aku rasa aku mengalami nya sekarang,aku **JATUH** **CINTA** sama kamu dari pertama kali aku liat kamu,sama sepupu aku Suho_

 _Aku langsung **MENYUKAI MU**_ _Aku gak bisa_

 _mendeskripsikan perasaan ini lagi._ _Aku gak tau cara nya untuk mengatakan perasaan ku padamu._

 _Yang paling aku tau_ ** _KAMU ADALAH SEGALA NYA BAGI KU_**

 _Aku tau aku terlalu pengecut,dengan menulis surat ini dan tidak mengatakan secara langsung._

 _Mianhe jangan benci aku_

 ** _Saranghae Byun Baekhyun_**

 _Kau mau jadi **kekasih ku**?_

 ** _-Kim Jongin_**

Setelah membaca surat tersebut Sehun menyingkir dan terlihat Jongin dengan senyum manis dan bertanya kembali...

 **"Byun Baekhyun mau kah kau mau jadi kekasih ku?"** tanya Jongin kencang

Semua mahasiswa/i yang melihat itu berteriak

TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!

"Baiklah aku mau"

Semua mahasiswa/i termasuk Suho dkk berteriak heboh

Lay pun merangkul teman nya, kemudian melepas nya dan memeluk Suho dari belakang.

Para mahasiswa/i pun berteriak heboh dengan kelakuan Lay pada Suho, Sehun pun mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"Apa kah hari ini ada 2 couple tercipta?" tanya Sehun usil

"Y-YA SEHUN!" Triak Suho gak terima sambil merona. Kemudian menyenderkan kepala nya ke dada Lay

"CIEE!!!" Teriak mereka semua

TBC

Okay guys segini dulu ya!

Klo ada yang mau tau kenapa mereka Kris sama Tao gak ada...Kris sama Tao masuk siang jadi pas kejadian ini mereka lagi ada di klas.

SEE YAA


	6. Accident

**Kris POV**

Bisik

Bisik

Bisik

"Aish pada ngomongin apaan sih mereka?" gumam w

"Eh Kris, lo tau gak berita yang lagi hot nya di kampus?"

"Gak Tao, emang apaan?" tanya w mungkin itu yang sedang di bicarakan penghuni kampus ini pikir w

"Kata nya ada couple baru tercipta gitu kemaren" kata Tao

"Hah couple apaan?" tanya w sumpah w gak ngerti maksud nya si Tao itu apa.

"Kemaren si Kkamjong, nembak yang nama nya Byun Baekhyun. Di umumin di kantin. Abis nya di tembak di kantin."

"Oh" kata w gk terlalu tertarik, tapi yah si-item untung gak ambil Suho _ku_..

 **Kris POV END** **AUTHOR POV** "Eh Baek, pagi" sapa Luhan yang baru dateng

"Pagi Lu" sapa Baek

"Oh ya, kemaren lo sama Kai kencan kan, gimana seru gak?" tanya Luhan kepo

"Aduh Lu, dia itu **romantisss banget banget banget** dah pokok nya, dia _nyium_ w aja mesra banget" kata Baek heboh

"Ih curang lo Baek..w kan jg mao" kata Luhan sambil pout

"Maka nya jadian sono sama si Kim mu itu" kata Baekhyun santai

"Baek..lo bego..apa pinter? Lo kira, nyatain perasaan itu segampang nyabut rambut lo?!"

"Eh ya deh ge w mah pasrah suka you lah" kata Baek gk mo panjang debat nya

Dari arah pintu, Suho datang dengan, Lay yang memakai pakaian formal

"Abis dari pelaminan ya lo bedua?" tanya Luhan iseng

"Apaan sih Lu, nggak w ketemu si Lay tadi di bawah di abis rapat sama klien nya tadi. Dan apa apaan soal pelaminan, lo kira w mo nikah muda apa??!!!!" yah soal ini Suho agak sensitif.

Dan dengan sengaja dia yang berada di sebelah Lay menaruh kepala di pundak nya, Lay.

"Tapi kayak nya sebentar lagi, kita bakal dapet undangan pernikahan ya baek" kata Luhan

"Apaan sih" kata Suho sambil ber-blusshing ria

Kris yang mendengar kata Luhan pun panas, dengan segera Kris manarik Suho kebelakang dan memeluk Suho.

Suho yang kaget pun tersentak, atas perlakuan Kris tersebut, Lay yang melihat itu pun geram dan berkata, "Kris lepaskan _SUHO KU_ " dengan menegaskan kata _SUHO KU di kalimat nya._

"Hei sudah sudah kalian jangan berantem napa" lerai Sehun yang mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ponsel kesayangan nya tersebut, kemudian Sehun lanjut bermain game di ponsel nya

"Baiklah Shixun" kata Kris menyetujui perkataan sepupu nya tersebut. Sambil melepaskan Suho

"Kris sebaik nya kita duduk, 5 menit lagi klas kita dimulai" usul Tao

"Okay panda" kata Kris

Kris dan Tao serta Suho dan Lay pun duduk ke bangku dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

Pulang sekolah

"Ho pulang bareng yuk" ajak Kris

"Eh cius?"

"Ya beneran lah"

"Su Ho hyung!! " teriak cy sambil lari sambil megang buku suho

Tiba Tiba...

Bugh

Cup

Sehun Kris membelakan mata mereka

.

 **TEBECEHH**

Annyeong

Lama up?

Mianhe

Semoga suka chp ini ya

Oh ya btw

Klian yg punya wp silahkan baca wp saya Margarethav

Crita tentang bts.

School life

EXO YAOI

BTS STRIGHT

ok thx author iklan nya


End file.
